


I'm Not A Third Grade Girl, Reed!

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor ships it..., Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sadly not a lot of Gavin in this, also very short, and Hank, animatic, brooklyn 99 - Freeform, i guess, pining?, thank god for Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: Hank, unfortunately, becomes a messenger of love for Gavin and RK900. And surprisingly (or maybe not really?) Connor ships it.





	I'm Not A Third Grade Girl, Reed!

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this is short! This is a RK900/Gavin Reed pre-slash? I haven't really read any fics for these two but I couldn't help but think of them when I watched this cold open again.


End file.
